Anakin Skywalker and his padawan Ahsoka Tano
by Jedi Master Plo Koon
Summary: "this story is about the mission that both Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano and a Rebeliious Droid with a Clone Trooper who wasn't a clone all have a similar mission the droid and clone are on one while the two jedi are on another"


Anakin Skywalker and his padawan Ahsoka Tano step through the doorway of the ship which closes behind them, "Where do we go?" Anakin mutters under his breath trying to remember Jedi Master Mace Windu's orders, "This way Master" said Ahsoka who began to walk down the hall, Anakin felt the Force vibrate he grabs his Padawan, as two Battle Droids appear both are dragging a third who is fighting, "common" says Ahsoka who runs after the droids, Anakin right behind her both the droids who are dragging the third drop the droid, who doesn't run but watches as the two Jedi almost get hit by a powerful Blaster bolt attack, the two Jedi are knocked to the ground where the wind is knocked out of them.

Before the Droids can move a Clone trooper appears holding gun in hand, "Hurt the Jedi I destroy you" growls the women's voice as the two droids fire, the Clone turns both to ash before either bolt hits the Clone in both shoulders, with out falling the Clone walks over to the droid helping the droid to it's feet.

Both the droid and the Clone help Anakin and Ahsoka to their feet, then both the droid and Clone bow to the two of them turning, both run down the hall "Wait" calls Anakin, both stop "who are you?" he asks, "I am Alina Stoltens the rebellious Droid" said the droid "and i… I'm Kali Nakia" said the female Clone.

Both run down the hall weapons out and both don't even make a squeak as they run, "okay that was weird" said Ahsoka who continued down the hall, "yeah but did you ever hear of a female Clone before?" asks Anakin "no not really" she said shaking her head, "think we'll see more of the two of them?" Anakin asks "probably" Ahsoka said as they turned the corner a Ray shield surrounds them, "We'll get you two out of there" said the female Clone who appeared around the corner behind them, both the droid and clone hit the floor as another Ray shield tries to grab hold of them "one moment" said the droid who managed to open the grating of one of the vents.

"I'll go" said the Clone "Kali I don't think it's a good idea" said the droid with what sounded like concern in it's voice, "I can do it" growled Kali the droid gripped the Clone's ankles, and throws the Clone into the vent a moment later the whole ship goes dark, the Clone falls out of the vent holding a glowing object the droid helped the Clone to her feet, "are there a lot of Female Clone's?" asks Anakin not even realizing he said it aloud, but thinking he said it in his head "there really aren't any I'm one of two" said the Clone who dusted the dust off of the plastic armor, which was crappier then it should have been.

Kali Nakia opened her hands a small glowing creature opened tiny little wings and lighted the way for the Jedi, "we want you to join us on our mission… if your on a mission they might be the connected" said the Jedi who if the light was on him she was sure he was drooling "what are your name's?" she asked to see if she heard of them "Anakin Skywalker" said the Jedi who seemed closer to her then she liked she closed her eyes and felt him wrap his arms around her waist, "Ahsoka Tano" said the girl who stood near the droid Kalli knew that they both knew what the male Jedi was trying to do Kalli used the Force and acted as if her helmet was loose enough to fall off her head, it landed flat into the Jedi's forehead she felt the Jedi slump to the floor groaning as he rubbed his head.

She knew exactly where her helmet was she picked it up popped it back onto her head and gripped the Jedi's left wrist and if she wanted to she would have thrown him across the hall to the other side but she yanked him to his feet, "oh sorry my helmet was loosened when I was in the ventilation shaft" she said as she walked over to the droid you could hear a -thud- which ment he had tried to hug her again, she shook her head she heard Ahsoka speaking to her by mind "You have the force don't you… now I remember your name Kali Nakia is the name of a Force enabled Clone who wears red on the white clone trooper uniform" Ahsoka said with the force, "hmm you are very talented" Kali said also using the Force but she noticed that Ahsoka was a little rusty with using the force "I'll join your mission… my mission is this: The Droid Army's Are To Heavy We Need Help Ship Under Attack We Are Prisoners On Our Own Ship: so we said we'd help if we could" said Kali, "our mission was only because of the suspicious Droid movements from this ship to the planet below" said Ahsoka who could tell what Anakin was doing "he's sneaking up behind you" Ahsoka said by Force Kali nodded she slipped away from him the Droid also moved Ahsoka snuck behind Anakin all three waited they heard another -thud- accompanied by the sound of Destroyer-Droids, "great" grunted Kali and Ahsoka together not realizing that they both knew what Destroyer-Droids were "well while the Droid and your Teacher are tangoing over there wanna take down these slugs?" asks Kali, "sure" said Ahsoka Kali pulls out a lightsaber and waits Ahsoka already had her's activated, "you got green to I take it" she said looking at Kali "yes" said Kali who waited the lights came back on and both destroyer droids came into view with shields on, "Okay time for the louder then words….. action" said Kali who flashed through the air blocking the bolts.

Ahsoka jumped into the vent moving swiftly she finds the one above the two droids moving another foot she cuts her own door into the thing, carefully lowering it with the force she swings her legs out and lands while the two droids are distracted she slash's both to ribbons, "Well their missing the action" grunts Kali a moment later Ahsoka is thrown out of the way as another ray shield appears Kali managed to save herself except her ankles they had been caught, the trooper gritted her teeth the ray shield burned slowly through the plastic armor and Kali's flesh Ahsoka Force leaped into the air pulling out her lightsaber she used the force to find the main shield room for the ray shields "I'll get you out of those in a moment" she called as she ran down the hall slashing the door open she destroyed the attacking battle droids using the force she found the correct console holding her lightsaber right above it she stabbed the console which sparked sizzled and sputtered.

She ran out the door and down the hall where Kali sat rubbing her ankles, Anakin and Alina were nowhere in sight "they ran after a few droids" said Kali with what sounded like a groan afterward, "Master knows what he's doing plus the droid is with him…. does she carry a lightsaber?" asks Ahsoka "yes a purple bladed one" groaned Kali "how deep did those ray's cut into your ankles?" asks Ahsoka "I don't know" grimaced Kali, "here let me take a look" said Ahsoka who bent down to look at the blood bubbling slowly out of the troop's ankles, "let's go find a medi bay maybe we're able to have a medical droid help you" said Ahsoka who helped Kali.

Kali let the droid do what it needed to her ankles, which were cut deep not deep enough to cut the artery but deep enough to cut a vein or two, every thing was patched up she got to her feet and the patching stayed in place "you cannot run far or you might brake the stitching" said the droid, "anything else?" asks Kali "no squeezing through small hole's that doesn't have you walking sideways don't get close to sharp shrapnel and don't you try to climb one of the turbolift shafts unless it's out of commission" said the droid "okay" Kali said who, after turning rolled her eyes she heard Ahsoka say "I'll make sure she does exactly as you ordered" "great now I have a babysitter on my heels" Kali thought in her head, "I heard that" said Ahsoka "course you did" muttered Kali who walked toward the turbolifts, "hmmmmm… Lets try finding a disabled one… or find a way to disable one" Kali said "Kali the only reason I told the droid that was because he doesn't know you have the force" said Ahsoka, "I know" said Kali looking at Ahsoka "oh…. I almost forgot I got to call in to my boss or else I'm in trouble" said Kali who had a comlink on her arm, she typed in a code a moment later a little holo image appeared of her commanding officer "Kali I thought you weren't going to call" said Nightaz, "sorry I almost forgot" said Kali "well good thing you didn't or I'd have to put you in the music room… where I some how managed to get my self in at the moment… stupid holo map was upside down" growls Nightaz, "Commander Nightaz I met two Jedi when I entered the ship" said Kali interrupting her commanders thoughts, "who are they?" asks Nightaz "Ahsoka Tano" said Ahsoka who was behind Kali "and…" "Anakin Skywalker" said Anakin as he appeared at the other side of the hall, "nice to meet both of you… that is if I could see you" said Nightaz the link was placed in front of Ahsoka and Anakin who now were standing next to each other again, "Oh yes I know Obi-Wan Kenobi Yoda and Mace Windu" said Nightaz now remembering who Anakin Skywalker was along with Ahsoka Tano, the link moved back to Kali "Ahsoka tell them what happened while they were fighting and while they were gone" said Kali who forgot the comlink was on, she lowered her arm and listened to Ahsoka telling the droid and Anakin what had happened "WHAT!" exclaims Nightaz, "Crap" groaned Kali who now remembered Nightaz was on the comlink still, she didn't answer she switched off the comlink, "I'm going to find the stupid control panel for this Turbolift" growls Kali.


End file.
